


Two of a kind

by Agent_Smith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Smith/pseuds/Agent_Smith
Summary: Siebren give you a nice time, growing jealous of Sigma's love marks.





	Two of a kind

You were already up early in the morning, couldn't handle the heat of the two big bodies that tried to squash you close to each other as much as possible. 

The air filled with musk, heat and snoring it made you thirsty, you climbed out of bed to get something to drink out of the fridge. You tried to be quiet, looking around while feeling the soft cold air touching your body. Grabbing a new glass and poured in the liquid you stand naked in the kitchen drinking your thirst away.  
Enjoying the cool liquid in your throat you did not hear someone sneaking behind you. 

Siebren was looking at you with lust and relieve. He loved you so much and loved to compete with Sigma for you. The pair has been really lovely towards you for these past weeks. Looking at your back tracing it down with his eyes he saw claw marks and bruises left behind from the making love session tonight and the nights before. 

He grew jealous.

He knew he didn't do that much as Sigma leaving marks behind on your beautiful body, yet this made him feel wanting to show Sigma you are his also.

Pushing your body slowly against the counter with his naked body he grunted in your ears. Low growls filled your body and made you shiver. You put your half empty glass down before you could let it fall down. 

Making fists trying not to give in yet you moaned softly. “ Sig-Siebren? “  
When he heard you almost saying Sigma first he bit down into your neck, tighten his grip on your chest and hip he humped into you. 

You moaned loudly while arching your back into him. His half erect member was slowly rising between your buttcheeks.  
Him using your butt to rub himself made him grunt more, good that you were still sweaty and wet everywhere from the fuck session before. 

Tightening his grip he made more brushes on your body. Fully aware that he was gripping you too tight only made him trust his hips faster and moan into your neck. 

You finding a better grip on Siebren’s neck and arching your head back fully exposing yourself to him to invite him to leave more bite marks unto you. 

Hearing him inhale your scent you opened your mouth to let out soft gasps. Pushing yourself up to let him slide into you, you both moan from relieve “If we keep going like this between you two I can’t show my body anymore for check ups norwalk normal.” 

You felt him smiling in your neck. “ Can’t help it, when you are so precious.” With this he leaves more bite marks all over your neck and pounded with passion and aggression. 

Hard slapping noises could be heard in the whole house, soft moans followed right behind it filling the air yet again with love. 

Feeling yourself getting close you turned your head to Siebren and bit into his ear. “ I’m close Siebren.” 

His hand creeping all over your body while the other kept its grip on your waist he found your nipple and squeezed.

“ Hold on a little bit longer for me schatje.” You closed your eyes letting him go “c-can’t “ he catches you and stopped moving. Him filling you so full just didn’t help at all.

“ If you can’t hold it for me, I just have to keep going until Sigma wakes up.” Turning you around on your stomach you felt the cool cold kitchen counter. ‘’ So then you have a reason to be tired. ‘’ Him waiting for your response he slide out of you just far enough that you knew he was still there.

You trying to spread your legs more but with the counter in the way you begin to whine, wanting to get more of him into you. ‘’ With you two not agreeing who can get me alone already m-makes me exhausted Siebren! ‘’ 

He chuckled but pushed you up more so you got what you wanted, more of him filling you.  
With one fast trust he already made your forget what you just said. 

You slipping up again and moaned ‘’ Sigma! ‘’ this made him inhale deeply and breath faster.  
With not being happy that you said Sigma’s name again instead of his he leaned over your back, completely tight against each other he pushed your body a little to hard.  
The counter ridge was being pressed into you, making you shiver and hitch your breathing.

You had no idea that you were already so close.

“ Je bent van mij, en mij alleen.” He growled into your ear while pressing into you too hard his cock hitting your cervix, that was all you needed to get you over the edge. Screaming out a moan from pain you cummed.

While you were enjoying your climax he filled the sound of music with his slapping again. 

Him being inside you made it only worse for him when you were having your climax, your body kept tightening more and more around his big member. 

Making him feel more needy and making him sloppy, feeling himself getting closer and closer he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you as close as possible.  
Removing you from the counter giving him more access to fill your tight hole with his big cock.

Moaning harder into your ear filling it with your own name he came hard and fully inside you, fast and hard trusts became slow and soft.

Feeling his chest rising against your back made you smile, you turned around and looked up to his face smiling.  
He smiled back.  
He let his face fall in your neck, trying to let you stay in his embrace a little longer.  
Giving you tiny love pecks where your new bruises and bite marks were fresh. 

“ Well ain’t that a beauty of two love stars.” You both looked where the sound came from to see Sigma standing there slowly stroking a fully erect member greeting you both with a smug smile. 

He started talking with a low tune.  
“ Het is nu mijn beurt. “ he kept his gaze on you when talking. 

You know you were not done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Schatje = tiny treasure
> 
> “ Je bent van mij, en mij alleen. '' = '' You are mine, and mine alone. ''
> 
> “ Het is nu mijn beurt. = '' It is my turn now. ''
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
The sigma server is too pure and gonna be my death.


End file.
